A Day in the Life of Green Oak
by RukagiXShinme
Summary: A short glimpse into Green's life: what he wakes up to, thinks about, and has to put up with. Annoyance? Check. Romance? Check. But most importantly, Red? Check. That pretty much makes up Green Oak's life. RedXGreen. One-shot :D


**A Day in the Life of Green Oak**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. My friend, however, may wish otherwise ;)

**Dedicated to:**

nyahxneko,

because you're such an awesome friend and the only reason I'd ever write a yaoi pairing.

Hope this isn't too horribly written (as I'm not familiar with these two D:)

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

.

.

I woke up with his arms around me.

The fact hadn't yet registered though, and after blinking sleepily for a few seconds more, I opened my eyes to see a blue sock in front of me, dangling off of a thin silver lamp. Farther away, there was a pair of jeans on the table, a shirt on the couch, and a pile of clothes on the floor, with my other blue sock lying on top of the whole mess.

_Why are my socks so far away?_ I thought, confused, and it was then that I finally felt the hand that was holding me snugly at the waist and the heat radiating off of the warm body behind me.

Blushing in realization, I shifted my head ever so slightly, careful not to jostle his sleeping figure. _He looks so peaceful_, I thought, mesmerized as I stared at my lover's face.

To the world, he may be the champion to beat, but to me, he was just Red.

_My_ Red.

I could feel the heat rise to my face and I struggled to contain my laughter; only _I_ would make a statement and feel self-conscious about it.

He brought out different sides of me, Red did.

Like how he'd made me realize that I liked him. It was definitely not an easy task, yet he'd made it look like it had been nothing at all.

I knew before that I wasn't like any of the other boys, that my..._preferences_...were different from theirs, to say the least, but the pressure from my family to be perfect and at the top ― from my grandfather especially ― prevented me from saying anything about it.

I had to constantly hide who I was, even from the people who were supposed to care the most about me. Apparently, I wasn't doing a good job though, because my long time rival Red had somehow figured it out, both my preferences and the uh, _person_ who I preferred.

He had lectured me one day after I annoyed the crap out of the bastard on Mt. Silver, though it was less lecturing and more insulting.

"Are you going to hide like a Diglett for the rest of your life?" He'd asked, his back towards me as he looked at the view off his mountain. "Why are you letting other people dictate who you should be?"

I'd had no words to that; all my life, I had been trying to become someone who wouldn't disappoint my family; it was how I was raised. Sure, I'd been angry and mumbled about it a few times, but I had never once thought about going against the people who took care of me.

"I...I'm not sure." I'd stammered out after a few moments.

Red had stood up then, and turned around to give me one last look, a look that to this day, I still remember, because that was what gave me the push to become who I am today. "Don't bother challenging me until you've gotten past yourself first."

Something sparked inside me after hearing those words, a feeling that was similar to the way I felt each time I got excited about challenging Red, and the next thing I knew, I had announced the truth to my family, been disowned, and moved out all in the same day.

I sighed as I thought about the ugly way things had gone down. _That could've gone better_, I thought wistfully, _but at least it's gotten easier now_.

Now, I don't have to hide who I really am, and the people who approach me are the ones who already know and accept that. Although I still felt awkward sometimes when people pointed and stared at me as I walked though the streets, it felt nice to not have to cover up who I was in front of the world.

My mother had come around a few months after and told me that she didn't mind who I loved so long as I was happy this way. Leaf, a good friend of mine since childhood, wasn't even mad at me when I first told her. She had laughed it off and told me she'd saw the whole thing coming a long time ago.

"Whipped." Leaf had remarked the day I told her the truth, that Red was the one who'd pushed me to do it and that we were together. "Weren't you the one who always said you were going to 'beat the bastard on Mt. Silver' and make him 'kiss your feet'? But look at you now, Red's got you good, hasn't he?"

I looked at Red now, wanting to glare at him for having made me go through all that I had ― just for him too ― but one look at that face and I was helpless.

Red didn't have his usual "piss-off" look, nor did he have his bored expression or rare seductive grin; right now, he was just "Red", plain and simple.

I realized that I liked this kind of Red and before I knew what I was doing, I had turned my body towards him and my right hand had reached his face. Slowly and delicately, my fingers traced the curve of his features, from his eyes all the way down to his jaw line.

His long lashes, smooth skin, luscious lips…it awed me every time how utterly perfect Red looked, not only to me, but also to the rest of the female population.

My fingers were about to continue down his throat when a hand grasped my wrist. Startled, I looked up to see Red's eyes staring at me, and from there, the corners of his lips pulled up to that seductive grin I was usually helpless against.

"Couldn't get enough of me last night?"

I blushed furiously and struggled to wrench my wrist from his hand. "I'm not―"

"What, getting all embarrassed now?" He teased lightly, his voice still filled with sleep although there was a slight twinkle of mischief within his eyes.

I looked to the right and to the left, anywhere so long as I wasn't looking at him, refusing to submit while I used my other hand to push him away. "I am _not_ getting embarrassed! Who do you think you are? It's not like you're ―"

And with one powerful yank, he pulled me back, tucking me tight within his embrace. "Shut up and hug me." He ordered, snuggling into me some more as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. "I'm cold so warm me up."

My limbs froze from his sudden moment of affection and I laid there like a stickman, dumbfounded.

_Red wasn't usually this...affectionate_, I thought, but I crossed that opinion out in the next moment. _After…last night…_, I groaned, unwilling to even think about it because it made me feel so weak, but then again, there really was no getting around the truth.

After everything I had gone through for him, it would be quite sad if we weren't together right now, which was also why I of all people would know that Red could be _plenty_ affectionate when he wanted to.

By the time I'd come back from my thoughts, Red was already out cold, breathing rhythmically.

_The things he makes me do_, I thought, rolling my eyes as I peeked at him with a wry smile. But also, the things I make _him_ do.

In a way, although Red brought out different sides of me, I was able to see different faces of him as well.

The tough Red gave me the push I needed to come out, the teasing Red gave me some of the happiest moments in my life, but most important of all, the Red that I've known since forever continues to motivate me to become a better Pokemon trainer so that I can beat him.

Who said that just because he became my lover I'd stop trying? If anything, it gave me even more incentive to because I know that when I do, the feeling of being able to wipe the cool smirk off that bastard's face ― _my_ bastard's face ― will be amazing.

It will mark the day that Green Oak finally becomes a man.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hey everyone! Long time no see!

Hope I haven't disappointed anyone with my horrible writing here. Been a while since a posted...School! Sorry "!

It was quite interesting writing this one, not only because I have never written a yaoi pairing before but also because I don't actually know this pairing too well. So if there was any OOC-ness, I apologize D: This was intended to be a short glimpse into Green's life, so no interesting/exciting plot or anything :/

I looked back at last Christmas and that time too, I posted late...Sorry again D: I stayed up through the 25th to the 26th to finish this (meaning I haven't slept) so technically, I'd still count it as not late =P (if I don't sleep, I don't think of it as a new day XD)

Merry Christmas everyone :D And to all you Canadians out there, happy boxing day shopping!

-Rukagi


End file.
